Arrived at the Land of Dragons/Defeat Shan-Yu
This is how Ryan and the gang arrive in the Land of Dragons and defeat Shan-Yu in Ryan's Quest 2. [ Meanwhile Mushu: See that, Mulan? It's Shan-Yu, leader of the Hun Army! C'mon, girl. This is your big chance! I can see it now: "Fa Mulan whups public enemy number 1!" You gonna be famous! I'm talkin' A-List! Mulan: Mushu, I'm not sure... I haven't even joined the army yet. I have to take my father's place to preserve the Fa family honor. I just hope I don't get discovered. Mushu: Whatever. You just scared. Admit it. Mulan: Aren't you? [ Sci-Ryan: Huh? Donald What do you suppose it could be? Donald: A Heartless? Sci-Ryan: Let's jump on him. Goofy: Uhh. Sci-Ryan? Maybe we better look before we leap. [ Sci-Ryan: CHARGE!!! [ Goofy: Is that... Evil Ryan: Mushu? Mushu: That's right, you heard of me! I'm little, lethal and legendary! Now, y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up! Ryan F-Freeman: Hello, Mushu! We missed you. Mushu: Yeah, well you better HOPE I miss YOU, or else you're—you're... saw Ryan, Sora and the gang Mushu: Sora! Donald! Goofy! Ryan! Crash! Evil Ryan! Bertram! Matau! Evil Anna! Sci-Ryan! Mulan: Do you know them? Mushu: Sci-Ryan: up Mushu That is a fascinating lizard when you think about it. Mushu: Hey, Sci-Ryan. Dragon. Dra-Gon. Not lizard. I don't do that tongue thing. Sci-Ryan: Right. Mulan And you are? Mulan: I'm Mulan. Um, no... I mean... Mushu: Ping! Sci-Ryan: Mulan Ping? That is a weird name. Mulan: Just... Ping. I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou. Ryan F-Freeman: You know Mushu? Mulan: Mushu's one of my family's guardians. Bertram T. Monkey: Oh. We didn't know that we were borrowing someone important as a family guardian. Evil Ryan: That is right. Mulan I hope Mushu is ok, Ping. Mushu: And that puts you lot up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here. Well, guess what, kiddies? It's payback time! Mulan: Mushu... Crash Bandicoot: Sounds a bit fair, mate. Mushu: See, Ping here was just on his way to join the Imperial Army. We gotta go find the other recruits over at the training camp. Mulan: Would you join us? It'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guys like you. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Sora: What do you mean fit in? Anna looks at Ping and think. Then a light bulb appears above her head Evil Anna: I got it! I'll be right back! Anna hides behind a rock Sora: What is Evil Anna going to do? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. Anna comes out from behind a rock wearing Imperial army armor Evil Anna: Ta da! I am Adam. Brother of Ping. Evil Ryan: Adam is Ping's brother? Matau T. Monkey: Might have. Mulan You are pretending to be a boy. Right? Evil Anna: Hey, Goofy. I just have the idea. Goofy: I get it. You are pretending to be a boy as well? Evil Anna: Yes. I learned that if the Imperial army find out that I'm a girl. The punishment... is death. Sci-Ryan: Oh my gosh. Ryan F-Freeman: That means... Donald, Ryan and Sora gasps Ryan F-Freeman: You're a... girl!? Mulan: You didn't notice? Sci-Ryan: No way, jose. Donald: Uh-uh. Ryan F-Freeman: No. Sora: Not me. Evil Anna: her boy voice Hey, Ping. My brother. I would love to join you in this army. Got these manly urges. Just have to kill somebody. Fix things. Cook outdoors. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes